This invention relates to a dental X-ray eye shield and more particularly to a glasses-type of shield having a radiolucent frame and radiopaque, shielding lens cups.
The public is exposed daily to possible radiation from the following sources: medical and dental X-rays, the sun, color television, microwave ovens, etc. According to the U.S. Public Health Service, the two greatest sources of exposure are medical and dental X-rays.
In the field of dentistry, radiographs have become a standard diagnostic procedure. However, this is of concern to many since unnecessary exposure to radiation is thought to be harmful. Not only is radiation of concern during routine dental X-rays, but it is especially important when a series of radiographs are required, e.g., in the diagnosis and evaluation of so many potential young orthodontic patients.
For these reasons, Medwedeff in U.S. Pats. Re. Nos. 25,773; 3,092,721, and 3,304,423 addresses the problem. Disclosed in the Medwedeff patents is a dental X-ray shield and aiming means. The Medwedeff devide is an attempt to prevent any unnecessary radiation exposure. While this is certainly a laudable objective, the system of Medwedeff is cumbersome, difficult to use, and has found little acceptance in the profession. Therefore, the problem remains.
At present, the only readily accepted solution is use of blanket or garment type shields containing lead impregnated plastic materials. These are conventionally draped over the patent's chest during dental radiography. They do not protect the eyes.
One thought is that the eyes alone might be protected easily and economically without resorting to a Medwedeff-type device. This is an area of particular concern since the tissues of the eye are very susceptible to radiation. Cataracts and tumors of the eye may result from accumulated excessive radiation.
Of course, eye radiation shields are known, but to my knowledge none have been used as a protection against dental X-rays. In fact, the eye radiation shields with which I am familiar could not be used effectively for that purpose. That is, Crosson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,628 ) and Christianson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,825 ) shown eye radiation shields, but neither would effectively block out X-ray radiation from all angles. Christianson is an RF radiation shield in the form of goggles. It has a conductive frame and a light transparent lens. The conductive frame would also make it unacceptable for dental use. It would be impossible to position the X-ray machine cone for quality radiographs on a patient wearing such an eye shield because important anatomical landmarks vital to an accurate diagnosis would be blocked or distorted by the conductive frame. Besides an RF radiation shield which permits vision through the lenses, would not effectively protect the eyes themselves against X-ray radiation.
The mask of Crosson is similar. The louvers 21 of Crosson protect against radioactive radiation, but at the same time allow vision through the lens.
Accordingly, the need remains for an eye shield which may be used during dental radiography without interference of the frame in making the radiographs while at the same time preventing radiation exposure of the eye tissue.